mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X is the 11th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles by Netherrealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The current-generation console versions were released on April 14, 2015. In March 2015, an official Warner Bros. statement announced the delay of the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, which are set to be released sometime in the summer of 2015. On 27 May 2015, there were some unofficial reports that a second delay is coming, however, no official statement regarding the new release date had been given. As of August 28 2015, the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game have been cancelled, sadly. Gameplay Mortal Kombat X features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: if you choose Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, you get swords to use in combat. But if you choose Scorpion's "Inferno" variation, you get the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game also features the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous titles. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy." This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the five available factions, consisting of the Special Forces soldiers, the Lin Kuei Clan warriors, the White Lotus monks, the Black Dragon Clan mercenaries and the Brotherhood of Shadow demons. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the character's health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat 9 also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 9, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on... By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interruption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land. Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat X uses 4 buttons for attacks; back punch, front punch, back kick, and front kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence. Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. Plot One year after the events of Mortal Kombat 9, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi coordinate a battalion to protect the Jinsei, Earth's life force, from the forces of Shinnok who was found manipulating the events of the Mortal Kombat Tournament along with Quan Chi. While on one of the helicopters, the trio are attacked by Scorpion and an undead version of Sub-Zero. During the ensuring fight Johnny manages to push Scorpion off the helicopter. Scorpion manages to teleport away leading Johnny to hit the ground, stunned but otherwise barely hurt. With the pilots killed and the helicopter damaged, Sonya is able to crash land the craft. Johnny is able to defeat both undead warriors, and then rejoins Kenshi and Sonya. Meanwhile, Raiden and Fujin are in the Sky Temple protecting the entrance to the Jinsei from the Army of Darkness. Suddenly, Quan Chi arrives and brings revenant Kabal, Sindel and Kurtis Stryker to fight them. Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and the rest of battalion arrive at the Snow Forest where the woods are guarded by the spectres of Jax Briggs and Smoke. However, a portal opens up consisting of demons led by the revenant Nightwolf and Kenshi reveals their presence and they are forced to fight. Johnny battles and defeats Smoke and Jax in order to protect Sonya, while Kenshi manages to defeat Nightwolf. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden and Fujin manage to fight the three spectres, but then Shinnok himself appears and restores them. After defeating the three spectres yet again, Raiden and Fujin are quickly defeated by Shinnok using his secret amulet. When he was about to imprison the two gods, Johnny comes in and saves the day; he manages to separate Shinnok from his amulet wish (as in with) a falcon kick. Shinnok then defeats Kenshi, Fujin, Raiden and Sonya singlehandedly. When Shinnok is about to use a spell over Sonya to make her his sex slave, Johnny conjures his green aura to protect her, then fights Shinnok. Johnny after having some brawls with Shinnok, under Raiden's request, gives him the amulet with which he then imprisons Shinnok inside of it. 21 years later, Johnny and Sonya create a new Special Forces team, which consists of Cassie Cage (their daughter), Takeda Takahashi (the son of Kenshi), Jacqui Briggs (daughter of Jackson Briggs), and Kung Jin (younger cousin of Kung Lao). Their current mission is to infiltrate the Lin Kuei Temple and determine the Grandmaster Sub-Zero's allegiance. Meanwhile in Outworld, the Black Dragon Kano is dealing with Emperor Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah a price in exchange for Mileena's location. Mileena alongside Tanya and Rain, unleashes an ambush on Kotal's coach. Kano tries to kill Kotal (revealing that he was paid by Mileena to assassinate him), but is defeated by the Green Emperor. Kotal is about to kill Kano, but is stopped by Tanya, who he also defeats. Teleporting himself to the top of the building where the conspirator and her co-conspirators are, Kotal Kahn takes Mileena down, but is dropkicked down off the building by Rain. After defeating Rain, Kotal also defeats Mileena, but before he gives her the finishing blow, Mileena wields up a golden amulet that wipes out scores of Kotal's Army, yet wounds her in the process. Rain then teleports himself and Mileena away, and the rebels retreat. Back on Earth, the Special Forces team ambush the new Lin Kuei Grandmaster, who was saved from his undead state by Raiden. After he and his Lin Kuei defeat Cassie's small team, it is revealed that the whole thing was a training exercise. Subby warns that unless Cassie's unit fights as a team, as one, it is doomed to defeat by almost anyone. Johnny Cage reveals that the team is groomed to be the next defender of Earth, particularly a scorn of light for humans due to the outcome of Outworld's civil war. Coming to a Refugee Camp in America which hosts migrants from Outworld, Sonya receives and interrogates Li Mei along with Cage and Raiden, one of the refugees. Li describes that Mileena used a talisman to destroy the civilians and armies alike in her rebellion against Kotal. Raiden suspects that the talisman in question is non other than Shinnok's Amulet itself and goes to where it was placed under guard in Asia. Sonya then orders Cassie's group to travel to Outworld in order to obtain an alliance with Kotal Kahn to stop Mileena. Observing Johnny's weak humour, Li Mei compares him to another Earth warrior who aided Mileena and crossed over with the refugees. Revealing that one of this warrior's eyes "glowed red", Sonya realises that Kano may have sneaked in with the Outworld refugees to their camp, and begins to hunt for him there. In Outworld, Red Harlow "greets" Cassie's team and for being Earthrealmers who do not state their business, he threatens to kill them. Kung Jin is able to convince him to let them speak to Kotal for a bigger reward. During a public execution of a pedo, Kung prevents his death but is attacked by Harlow and Ferra & Torr, whom he defeats. D'Vorah surrounds Cassie's team and for interfering in the planet's rules, they would be sentenced to death but gives them a chance to speak to Kotal. The team confronts Jin's actions for putting in risk a peace pact between both planets, but he says that not all criminals are irredeemable (oh, if only Kung knew who he really saved). In a flashback scene 5 years ago, Jin manages to steal a statue from the Sky Temple that was given to Raiden by his family in honour of Kung Lao but is confronted by the Thunder God. Jin blames Raiden for letting Kung Lao's death happen and fights him. After their altercation, Raven reveals that he wanted to be attacked by Jin so Jin would be more reasonable, although he could've just told him to masturbate. Raiden convinces him to join the Shaolin temple, despite Jin's belief that he would not be accepted for being a "smooth criminal". Raven gives him back the statue and tries to give him a Shaolin status and says that "it is never too late". Jin later calms Kotal down with a fight and his and his team's lives are spared. Meanwhile, Sonya still hunts down Kano at the refugee camp. During a flashback scene, it is revealed that 20 years previously during a skirmish and battle with Quan Chi in Hell, the revenant warrior forms of Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were restored to their mortal and normal forms. However, the kinship she felt with Johnny since that time has suffered pretty much up to the point that Sonya is barely speaking with him on terms. After finding a murdered refugee, Sonya and Kenshi capture Kano and learn where Mileena's forces and amulet are hiding. After Kotal and the Earth-worms reach a temporary alliance to stop Mileena, we see through D'Vorah's flashback the coup that five years earlier still left Kotal Kahn placed on the throne as he was about to be thwart by Meelina (as well as Baraka's demise in the process). After Mileena and her forces are defeated yet again, Kotal has her executed by D'Vorah's hand in a rather gruesome and sexual manner. However, Kotal, who is distrusting of Earth, decides to keep the amulet for himself and imprisons the Earth warriors on a boat from the Red (as in communist) Outworld Docks. D'Vorah, however, turns out to be a double-agent for Shinnok. She kills the amulet's guards and steals the amulet herself. But using his powers, Takeda is able to free himself and his team from their imprisonment on the boat, but as they attempt to return home to Earth, they learn that the amulet was stolen by D'Vorah (that D'Vorah is full of surprises said Cassie). Kotal's warriors, who (after fighting off the freed humans) believe that D'Vorah is in league with Raiden and freed the Earth worms herself as well, inform Kotal Kahn about what happened, leading Kotal to plot an invasion of Earth and retrieve the amulet back from that Devil: Raiden. General Blade (Sonya) and Cage then visit Jax at his farm and convince him to rejoin the Special Forces and help them fight against Quan Chi and the Never Never Land. With Jax's help after some convinces, Quan is subdued and arrested in Hell. At the refugee camp, the Shirai-Ryu Clan (led by Scorpion who once again goes by the name Hanzo Hassashi ever since turning yuman) ambush the Special Forces and capture Quan Chi. In his flashback, Hassashi was informed by Kui Lang that Quan was responsible for the deaths of his family and clan, as well as his own thanks to Sektor. Before the Never Land sorcerer can be beheaded by the vengeful Scorpi, however D'Vorah arrives and tosses Shinnok's amulet to Quan Chi, and he uses it to free the fallen God from his prison with a nice prayer. Shinnok then incapacitates the Special Forces and kidnaps Johnny, just as Cassie's team returns from Outworld. Cassie immediately goes after Shinnok at the Sky Temple in China, but encounters Kotal's Army and D'Vorah in the process. Her team defeats the weak army of the Emperor with some help from the Lin Kuei and Kotal cowardly retreats. Cassie then defeats D'Vorah and prepares to have a last showdown with the now corrupted Shinnok. While Shinnok has the upper hand since he is ubercharged af, Cassie loses quickly to the Lord of Darkness and Lava. Raiden then teleports out of his skeletal hand imprisonment and after at least 20 minutes of fighting, defeats Shinnok. He then tells Cassie and Kung Jin (who comes on the screen) to take him to the Jinsei. Once there, Raiden absorbs Shinnok's corrupted power to purify the Jinsei (while corrupting himself in the process) thus rendering Shinnok completely powerless. Special Forces arrive shortly after and Shinnok and D'Vorah are arrested. With Quan Chi dead and Shinnok captured, the other revenants retreat. In a post-credits scene in Hell, Raven, now corrupted by teh Jinsei, approaches Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus, the de facto rulers of the Never Never Land. He warns them that he will no longer simply protect Earth, but instead, he will seek out and destroy all those who would threaten Earth even by a small bit a piece. He then proceeds to show them the severed yet still living head of Shinnok. Raiden then leaves the throne room, leaving Ackermann and Clurkicus speechless as they stare at Shinnok's veggie head. Characters Mortal Kombat X contains a roster of 24 characters (excluding Bonus DLC). Each character has 3 different variations, which impacts both strategy and moveset. Returning Characters *Ermac *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kano *Kenshi *Kitana *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Shinnok *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New Characters *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Red Harlow *Ferra & Torr *Jacqui Briggs *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Takeda Takahashi Non-playable Characters *Baraka *Frost *Fujin *Kabal *Li Mei *Nightwolf *Rain *Sereena *Sektor *Shao Kahn (mentioned) *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Smoke *Kurtis Stryker DLC Characters *Goro *Piggsy (cancelled) *Jason Voorhees *Predator *Tanya *Tremor *Leatherface *Xenomorph *Bo' Rai Cho Costumes Ermac: *Pharaoh Ermac Jax: *Farmer Jacks *Classic Jax Johnny Cage: *Commander Johnny Kano: *Classic Kano Kenshi: *Ronin Kenshi Kitana: *Jingu Kitana Kung Lao: *Classic Lao Liu Kang: *Classic Kang Mileena: *Vampiress Mileena Quan Chi: *Classic Quan Chi Raiden: *Future Raiden Reptile: *Kraken Reptile Scorpion: *Gold Scorpion *Hell Sc0rpion Shinnok: *Samurai Shinnok Sonya Blade: *Classic Sonya Sub-Zero: *Blue Steel Sup-0? Red Harlow: *Bounty Hunter Harlow Stages *Snow Forest *Destroyed City *Kotal's Courtyard *Jinsei Chamber *Outworld Cove *Crossroads *Kuatan Jungle *Lin Kuei Temple *Outworld Market *Quan Chi's Fortress *Refugee Camp *Sky Temple *Pit II Factions Factions is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode in which you can compete with other players 4 points that go 2 the faction you've chosen. At the end of each week, a faction and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Faction Kill, a new form of the fatality. Trivia *Mortal Kombat X can also be played on Steam and Mobile. *This game marks the first appearance of variations. Category:MK Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas